The Story of A Psychopath Who Fell In Love
by Turn Back Now
Summary: Or Crack Chronicles Episode 7, whatever you want. A fic for my friend xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx, who waited a long time for me to write this. - " Includes OCxDeidara, Strangness, Yaoi, Het, And Implied Yuri-but-just-a-litle-so-please-don't-hurt-me.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright bitches! This is -x-X'Amethystte'X-x- here with a story that is only dedicated to xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx! If anyone else is reading this, I really dun give a damn if you like it or not! :D**

**I don't have much else to say at this point except PLEASE DON'T KILL ME GOODY! **

**Continue on pleez~!**

* * *

As much as Deidara and Hidan loved their silly, freakishly creepy, somewhat disturbing, altogether frightening, yet very sexy at the same time female friends, Sapphira and Amethystte, who lived with them, they utterly hated them both at moments. There were just times when both girls loved to antagonize them to no end, or on several occasions practically molest them. There were a _lot_ of those hateful moments, actually.

Like now.

"Well if it isn't the secret lovers!" Amethystte cried, thoroughly amused by their random appearance in the kitchen where she and Sapphira were sitting on the table, watching yaoi together, as per usual. "Ooh, and look at how they deny it! So adorable!" She continued as both boys became flustered and started muttering in disagreement.

"Well, I should hope you're wrong, dearest Ame-kitty-chan! Boys as lovely as that should be shared with everyone!" Sapphira added in slyly.

"Oh, and by everyone, I'm assuming you mean the two of us?" Amethystte raised a delicate eyebrow and looked at her friend deviously.

They nodded simultaneously.

Hidan and Deidara gulped, the hairs on the backs of their necks prickling up. _"Oh dear god, we're doomed…"_ They thought.

"I CALL HIDAN!" Amethystte yelled, launching herself at the Jashinist.

"DEI MUFFIN!" Sapphira shouted, tackling the blond to the floor.

Both girls attacked their prey, but in the most unexpected way.

The guys unwillingly erupted into fits of giggles at the same time as Sapphira and Amethystte relentlessly tickled every inch of them they could reach.

"G-Get the f-f-fuck—_hahaha!_—off of me you l-little bitch!" Hidan laughed, tears in his eyes, and all he could do was tickle the girl back, so that it soon became a tickle war between the two of them.

Deidara was trying to push Sapphira off, laughing crazily, but scared to death of the girl straddling him and continuously running her fingers over him and torturing him to no end. "P-Please cu-cut it out! Please! That tickles like hell, un!" He half-whined, half-giggled.

"That's the point, dumbass!" She replied.

"No, really! Stop, un!" He pleaded.

Unfortunately, Sapphira was the most merciless bitch you could ever be unfortunate enough to meet in your entire life.

Luckily, Amethystte and Sapphira got bored of this game ten minutes later and stopped, Amethystte caught in a very suggestive position with Hidan, and Sapphira still straddling Deidara, who was still trying to push her off, though he was still laughing. Then there was a small silence in the house.

And then Hidan just suddenly _had_ to go all hormonal and press his lips to Amethystte's.

Deidara and Sapphira watched awkwardly at that point, before the bluenette turned her face to the blond. "Living room?" She suggested. Neither of them wanted to see the angry outburst from the temperamental brunette that was sure to follow. Dei nodded and the girl got up and walked away, leaving him to follow her.

Right as he walked through the arched doorway, they both happened to catch a bit of a conversation coming from the Jashinist and the shortest teen in the house.

"I told you already you jackass! I don't like dudes that way! Quit kissing me like that!" She snapped. They all knew she was about as straight as a rainbow (though the brunette was practically a living breathing contradiction, what with her obsessive anime guy addiction), but Sapphira never worried about it; the girl was practically a mother, or a sister to her.

"Pshh, you like it! And you don't have to remind me! I saw you and that Krimson girl swapping spit on the couch when you thought we were all out of the house!" He said triumphantly. But Deidara and Sapphira both had to admit, they'd always thought there might be something going on between Ame-chan and that girl that came over every couple weeks or so. The bluenette stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her nose ('Yucky,' she'd said plainly, trying to rid the image from her head), and Deidara was slightly interested at the thought of Amethystte doing such things with her admittedly attractive blond and red haired French friend Krimson, who usually wore gothic Lolita outfits and enough eyeliner to shame Gaara. (Dei, you're such a dude…)

There was a gasp. "Th-That's not true, you pervert!" She cried.

A moan of pain floated through the house as Amethystte more likely than not kicked him in the man-parts for the millionth time that week.

Sapphira, flopping down on the couch, giggled at Hidan's pain.

Deidara, following suit and sitting on the other end of it, shot her a nasty look.

"Oh, don't want me laughing at your boyfriend?" She sneered.

"H-He's not my boyfriend, un." He tried to defend himself. (But everyone knew it was a lie.)

"Really?" She raised a blue eyebrow and leaned up to his face, until they were about a foot away from each other.

"Yeah. So cut it out." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Cut what out?" She asked innocently, getting even closer.

"I don't know what, you creepy little girl, just stop, un!" He whined. Yes, he whined. He whined like a little six year old girl not getting what she wanted. THAT kind of whining.

"But I'm not doing anything!" She giggled, moving toward him even more, until she was pretty much on top of him again and their faces were only three inches apart.

"S-Sapphira, if you don't get off of me, I'll tell Amethystte it was you who broke her CD collection the other week, un." He threatened, trying hard not to fall under the spell of those hypnotizing ice blue eyes.

"I'm her favorite; you know she won't believe you. And if you do, I'll tell Hidan that you slept with Sasuke Uchiha." She countered, her voice hardly a whisper.

"I did no such thing!" He said, their lips only a centimeter away now.

"So?" She murmured, eyes half closed as she finally closed the space between them.

As cheesy as it sounds, time seemed to stop as their lips met. It was their first _real_ kiss, or at least one where Sapphira hadn't kissed him to wake him up while he was unconscious. And it was breathtaking, that first _real_ kiss. Deidara couldn't deny that Sapphira was actually a rather good kisser, despite her insanity and immaturity. He also couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself. _'Okay, fine, I give up.'_ He mentally sighed, kissing her back.

Sapphira grinned victoriously in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him backwards so that he was on top of her on the couch instead. His hand cupped her cheek and he deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she purred happily, pulling him closer, until there wasn't a single gap between their bodies. She pressed all of herself that she could up against him, and for once, for some reason, he didn't mind. Every bad opinion of the girl had vanished for the moment.

She bit at his lip, almost hard enough for it to bleed. He hissed slightly. Figures; the girl'd always been a bit of a sadist anyway. In return, he kissed her a little more forcefully, both of their lips probably going to bruise.

Deidara let himself lose a little bit of control at that point.

Sapphira didn't mind one bit.

His hands trailed down to the bottom of her royal blue shirt and lifted it slightly, running his fingers along her pale stomach. She gasped slightly, practically melting into him. It was very, very rare that the bluenette would let _anybody_ be dominant over _her_, let alone Deidara, but for some reason, she made an exception. She weaved her fingers into his long blond hair and sighed in pleasure as he moved his mouth to her neck, softly nipping and biting the skin, leaving small reddish marks.

She moaned, pulling him back up to kiss her again, which he didn't object to.

But all good things must come to an end, unfortunately.

"_Ahem_, are we interrupting anything?" A voice from the doorway said.

The two broke apart at lightning speed to see Amethystte and Hidan standing half in the living room, eyebrows raised and mouths open slightly in shock.

"H-Hidan!" Deidara cried, getting up off of Sapphira and the couch, face a shade of red that could beat a tomato by a million miles. The bluenette had a perfect poker face on, not seeming to be affected by the fact that she was caught making out with a guy by his boyfriend and her best friend.

"Um, mind explaining what the fuck was going on a minute ago?" Hidan asked.

No answer from either of the guilty parties.

Amethystte sighed. "Sapphie, c'mon, let's go get some ice cream."

The girl nodded obediently and hopped up off the couch to followed her shorter friend out of the house, leaving the two boys to stand uncomfortably in the living room.

"S-So… yeah…" Deidara started.

"Of all the damn people in the world you could fucking make out with instead of me, it had to be that fucking little freak?" Hidan asked calmly.

"Like you're one to talk, you hypocrite, un! You kiss Sapphira _and_ Amethystte all the time!" He argued.

"Yeah, but I don't go as far as leaving a fucking hicky on either of 'em." He growled.

Deidara bit his lip, but winced in pain, accidentally biting the place where Sapphira had almost made him bleed. He didn't really have anything to say at that point.

* * *

**Continue on to chapter 2 unless it made you so sick that you don't even want to read any more. *sigh* But do whatcha want!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, care to explain to Mommy what was going on back there?" Amethystte asked carefully, looking over at Sapphira, who was slowly licking a strawberry and chocolate ice cream cone and staring at the ground in uncharacteristic silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The silence was getting unbearably uncomfortable as the bluenette refused to look at the other girl.

"You like Deidara, don't you?" Amethystte asked out of nowhere.

Sapphira nearly choked on her ice cream, coughing and spluttering. "Wh-What! Wh-Why would you think that Ame-kitty-chan?" She asked, laughing nervously.

But of course, that reaction alone was a dead giveaway.

Amethystte gave her a blank stare. "Sapphira."

"FINE!" She shouted, throwing her ice cream somewhere behind her _("What the fuck!" yelled an unfortunate passerby) _and slumping over the table. "I _kinda_ like Dei Muffin! But that's all! _Kinda_! Is that good enough for you Ame-chan!" She confessed, exasperated.

Amethystte gave a motherly smile. "Sapphie." She said softly. "I really hate to be the one to break it to you—oh, no wait, I don't—but… sweetie… you love Deidara."

Pale blue eyes widened.

"Oh, _fuck no_!"

The chocolate eyed girl sighed. She'd been expecting this kind of reaction. Sapphira had always told her, back at the orphanage they went to together, that she never wanted to fall in love, ever in her life. She'd done a pretty good job keeping it up, though still being in relationships and kissing guys and crap. But she wouldn't ever really love them.

"No! No! No! I don't want to be in love! FUCKING HELL!" Sapphira cried, moving over to the brunette girl and clutching her arm, staring up at her in fear. "Sapphira doesn't want to be in love!" She repeated, panicked. "Ame-chan! Ame-chan has to help Sapphira! Sapphira doesn't want to love Dei Muffin!"

The shorter teen didn't really know what to do. "Um… and what does Sapphira want Ame-chan to do about it?" She asked slowly.

The taller girl suddenly hugged her tightly, eyes squeezed shut and her lip quivering, nearly crushing her friend in her death grip. "Sapphira doesn't know! Ame-chan is smart! Ame-chan will think something up! So START THINKING!" She demanded.

"I… Um… Er… I don't… Well… Okay…" She sighed in defeat. When Sapphira wanted something from Amethystte, it was hard to refuse. If she did… horrible… horrible consequences…

The girl let go. "Thank you Ame-chan!" There were nearly tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, Hidan, forgive me, un? Please, I'm begging you!" Deidara whimpered, following his boyfriend down the hall.

"I don't want to fucking hear it!" He shouted, slamming the basement door behind him and leaving Deidara standing there in the hallway, staring in remorse.

"H-Hidan…?" He called softly, though he knew the Jashinist either couldn't hear him, or wasn't listening. He tried again, but louder. "Hidan. Listen to me, un… I just want to let you know that…" He sighed and looked down at his feet. You'd think it was because he had a hard time speaking his feelings, but it was truthfully because he was trying to think up a good excuse. He frowned, and the only thing that came to mind was;

"Hidan, if you don't let me in right _this_ _moment_, you're not getting laid for the next two months, and I'll be sleeping in Sapphira's room until then."

There was a pause.

Then the door opened slightly.

Hidan growled and harshly yanked the blond in by his collar.

Deidara smirked, Sapphira all but erased from his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"DR. GOODY!" Amethystte yelled, bursting into the therapy building, leading Sapphira by the arm.

They ran across the hall to see Dr. Goody, Sapphira's therapist, having a conversation with her assistant Eric. She kinda looked a little irritated by the blond man's lack of intelligence or something. The woman turned her head to the side and caught sight of a determined looking Amethystte and a confused looking Sapphira. Her face paled a couple hundred shades and she looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Dr. Goody! We have an emergency!" Amethystte cried, letting go of her blue haired friend and grabbing the therapist by her shoulders, shaking her. "EMERGENCY!"

"Y-Y-Yes, Amethystte? W-What's wrong?" She stammered. "A-And please stop s-shaking me." Truth be told, Dr. Goody was as terrified of the shorter teen as she was of her demonic blue haired client.

The brunette released the woman's shoulders, only to lean close and whisper something in her ear.

Sapphira and Eric seemed to be having a staring contest of sorts, until she grinned at him, her teeth seeming sharper than usual and her eyes seeming to glow a strange demon-like reddish color, making her eyes nearly appear purple.

He resisted the urge to scream shrilly and shrunk back into his chair, trying ever so hard not to flee the room in sheer shit-yer-pants terror.

Meanwhile, Dr. Goody blinked several times. "Really? Oh… well, I don't know what I can do about thaaa…" She trailed off when she saw the serious look on the chocolate eyes girl's face. "I mean… right this way, girls." She laughed uneasily and ushered them into her office.

A long, exhausting, heart-wrenching, honesty-filled hour where Sapphira completely spilled her guts about every feeling close to love she'd ever felt later, when Sapphira and Amethystte were waving goodbye to the poor half-traumatized therapist. The brunette had taken care of the papers and payments for their unexpected appointment, using Hidan's credit card number. She was sure the silver haired teen wouldn't mind….

"…Ame-chan?" Sapphira asked as they walked home.

"Hm?"

"…" Sapphira was quiet for a moment. "Deidara won't ever like me back."

The girl couldn't think of anything to say. "Sapphie…" She sighed sympathetically, putting a consoling arm around her friend.

Sapphira leaned her head on Amethystte's shoulder, desperately needing comfort in any form.


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara laid in bed next to his boyfriend, both teens in a very good mood, having almost completely forgotten the Sapphira incident earlier that day.

And then they faintly heard the front door open and remembered the two other girls that lived there as well. They sat up and frantically scrambled to put some decent clothes on to go upstairs.

About three minutes later, they were dressed and headed up the stairs and through the door to the living room.

They really didn't expect to see Amethystte cuddling Sapphira comfortingly, soothingly stroking her hair and murmuring calming words into her ear. When the brunette looked up to see the boys come through the doorway, she glared sharply at the blond.

"You." She growled. "You're the one who made my little girl all sad!" She stood up and walked over to him, prepared to obliterate him. A faint, unnoticeable-to-the-boys whimper behind her stopped her from ripping off Deidara's head. "You are so lucky that I'm her best friend and I care about her feelings." She hissed, backing up and sitting back down.

"Feelings?" Hidan scoffed. "Pshh, like the bitch has fucking _feelings_."

Both girls shot him a glare so horribly nasty that he then backed up in fear, violet-pink eyes wide. "Sorry." He muttered, not daring to say another word after that.

"Anyway," Amethystte continued. "We're all gonna do whatever Sapphira wants for the rest of the day, 'til the end of the day, at midnight. Hope none of you mind. Every decision tonight will be up to her." The deadly look on her face dared them to object. Luckily, they valued their lives, and did no such thing. She smiled cheerily and turned to the bluenette. "So, Sapphie, what should we all do for the rest of the day?"

The ice-eyed girl thought for a moment, then looked up hopefully.

"Well…" She sniffed.

* * *

"We really should've seen this one coming." Hidan half-smiled as he helped Sapphira tie two Barbie dolls on either side of a large leftover Fourth of July firework. One of the dolls was a very pale skinned light blond who's hair looked like it had been crudely cut by an angry little girl with a pair of safety scissors. One of her blue eyes had been stabbed out as well, and her hands were missing, as though the same angry little girl had taken out her anger on the doll by biting the appendages off. The other Barbie wasn't in much of a better condition. She was practically bald, save for several patches of black hair, cut extremely short. Her once smiling red mouth looked like it had been melted into a very sad frown, and unlike the other doll, her entire arms had been apparently bitten off, along with half of her left leg. Both Barbies were dressed in a small black dress that could've been appropriate for a funeral. It would make sense, for the occasion, anyway.

Sapphira grinned proudly at the dolls, and struck a match while Deidara and Amethystte stayed back a bit. As pyromaniacal as the two were, they still occasionally got a tad nervous about the general lighting of the fireworks.

Hidan and Sapphira jumped back as the fuse lit, and Amethystte was happy to see the wide grin on her "daughter's" face.

The firework screeched as it flew up into the air, as if the Barbie dolls were screaming for mercy. Sapphira wondered if they could see their lives flashing before their lives, and briefly considered what they might see. _'A demonic little girl who liked to mutilate every plaything her family gave her, growing up into an even more deranged girl as the years went by. A sadistic child who shredded her toys to bits with an excited little grin on her face during the whole thing. A toddler who was a little too interested in the art of completely destroying the human body, finding Barbies and other toys to be a fitting replacement for her form of entertainment. They probably saw me nearly kill that kid who tried to take away one of my toys at the park when I was three that one time too. That was fun. I wonder if he survived…'_

Sapphira's thoughts were always rather… interesting… like that…

The colored explosion that resulted from this was beautiful, the Barbies just adding a lovely little effect that everyone noticed, but no one could name.

"Ame-chan! Can you hand us another?" Hidan called, catching another of the various giant fireworks they had leftover from Independence Day. (Deidara had accidentally set fire to a tree so they had to stop early that night, thus leaving many extra explosives) He set that up while Sapphira grabbed a couple more half-destroyed toys from the large plastic box on the porch. She frowned, trying to decide between a Raggedy Anne doll that looked like it'd been through several wars, a natural disaster or two, and perhaps the assorted fire, and a Minnie Mouse toy that didn't have any eyes, nose, feet, or hands. She decided on the Minnie Mouse and went over to strap it to the firework, trying hard not to look at Deidara, an evil plot probably forming in her mind involving who the hell knows what.

* * *

"WOOOOOOO!" Sapphira and Hidan yelled as they raced through the aisles of the store in separate shopping carts, Amethystte pushing Sapphira's and Deidara pushing Hidan's. Paper signs were taped to the side of each shopping cart, one that read 'Sapphie's Fackin' Sexy/Awesomesauce Racecar' in pink, purple, and blue marker with intricate designs around the edges and the other that said in bold silver and black sharpie 'Hidan is Totally Gonna Pwn That Blue-Haired Bitch!' with several Jashin symbols doodled around it.

The carts seemed to fly through the air as the blond and the brunette ran as fast as their legs could carry, being sure not to crash into anything, for the safety of the immature teens in the carts, while said immature teens shouted and cheered, yelling obscenities at each other, and generally having the times of their lives. They ignored the store employees, who soon gave up trying to stop them and merely made all of the other customers get to a safer part of the store while the teenagers nearly tore up the colored tiles on the floor, leaving black marks from the wheels of the carts at almost every turn.

Sapphira turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Hidan, who in turn politely showed her his middle finger.

"Bastard." She mouthed.

"Deidara's still fucking mine though." He mouthed back.

This struck a slight nerve, and she snarled at him, before turning back to Amethystte with a definite plan to boost their speed. A fake worried expression on her face, she pretended to look behind the brunette. "Ame-chan! Look out! It's Mr. Happy Face!" She cried, terror in her voice.

The girl's chocolate eyes widened in fear. "NOOO! NOT MR. HAPPY FACE!" She wailed, speeding up and nearly leaving Hidan and Deidara in the dust.

The silver haired Jashinist didn't miss the evil grin and the wink Sapphira sent their way.

* * *

Sapphira held tightly onto both Deidara's and Amethystte's hands, glaring daggers at Hidan, while the four of them walked into the local ice cream parlor. Sapphira let go of Amethystte and momentarily wrapped her arms around Dei's neck.

"Dei Muffin! You go get me and Ame-chan some ice cream, and we'll go sit somewhere." She smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Deidara blushed slightly and muttered a few profanities under his breath, but obeyed her, walking over to the front counter.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do then?" Hidan asked, trying to ignore what she did to his boyfriend. Apparently the girl was just getting braver every place they went to.

Amethystte slapped him upside the head. "Language, Hida-chan. We're in a public place." She scolded.

He scowled at her. "Fine. I'll be right back. I gotta go take a piss." He mumbled, walking in the general direction of the bathrooms.

As Deidara came back, somehow holding three ice cream cones at the same time—cherry/chocolate with strawberry chunks for Sapphira, just plain strawberry for Amethystte, and a chocolate/banana for himself.

"Hey Ame-chan!" Sapphira suddenly piped up two minutes later. "Isn't that Krimson-chan over there?" She pointed to another table where the girl with short blond and red streaked hair was sitting by herself in a black Lolita dress with scarlet accessories, sipping a vanilla milkshake.

Deidara noticed Amethystte's cheeks turn a faint shade of pink and chuckled to himself.

"Why don't you go over to talk to her?" The bluenette tilted her head to the side.

"A-Are you sure, I mean, I can stay over here, it's not that big of a deal…" She caught the look on Sapphira's face and nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll be back later." She smiled at them and left to go sit with the other girl, who perked up as soon as she noticed her brunette friend.

Sapphira looked away from the two girls and over to Deidara, smiling softly. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied. He was a bit curious about the bluenette's seemingly _sane_ behavior. It was rather odd and unusual, in his opinion.

She looked shyly at the table, licking at her ice cream. "I'm sorry if you regret kissing me earlier today…" She said, her voice unnaturally calm and leveled. She sounded rather sweet, all apologetic and almost timid.

"N-No, of course not, un." He said quickly, leaning closer over the small table and putting his hand over hers. The last thing he wanted was for her to get upset. "I… I really enjoyed myself, un."

She looked back up at him. "I did too." She shrugged, smiling a little. "But, of course, I know you wouldn't really want a repeat of the situation." She sighed.

He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl, with that kind of attitude. "Sapphira, that's not how I feel. I'd kiss you again right now, un." He said, not really thinking. She stared into his cerulean eyes, one eyebrow raised.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously.

Without saying anything else, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

She mentally cheered. _'Damn, I am one hell of an actress.'_ She laughed to herself.

Walking out of the bathroom, Hidan's jaw dropped to see Deidara in a rather passionate liplock with Sapphira, both of whom's ice creams were melting in their cones while they held them, and Amethystte looking like a lovesick puppy, giggling at something Hidan couldn't hear, sitting next to her friend Krimson, who had a rather suggestive look on her face, probably making another dirty joke or implying something naughty to the brunette next to her.

"What the fuck did I miss?" He cried, though each pair of teens either just couldn't hear him, or flat out ignored him.

That earned him a disapproving glower from a few elderly couples nearby.


	6. Chapter 6

The silver haired Jashinist walked a couple yards behind Sapphira and Deidara on the way home, pissed off as hell. Amethystte had gone home with Krimson to stay the night, which Sapphira didn't mind. She plans for that night anyway.

The first included putting Ame-chan's rule for tonight into action again.

Sapphira stopped Hidan as he was about to enter the house after the two. "Ah ah aahhh!" She giggled. "Remember what Ame-chan said? Every decision tonight is up to me until midnight! You're staying out here until twelve o'clock!"

"Hey! You can't just kick me out of my own house!" He growled.

She leaned in close. "I can if you want to keep that tiny little thing in your pants." She informed him, glancing quickly down a little below the belt and then looking back up at him, grinning and winking at him.

"HEY! I'll have you know that it is not—"

_Slam_

Front door, meet Hidan's face. Hidan's face, meet Front door. Have fun now, you two.

"Oh you devious little bitch." He groaned, holding his sore nose as he heard the lock click.

* * *

Deidara was slightly shocked to see that Sapphira had her usual 'Asylum-Escapee' grin on when she turned around and locked the door. He was caught a little off guard, with the sweet and innocent act earlier. He should've known. He really should've known.

He didn't even see her move, but suddenly, she was inches away, her arms latched around his neck. "Dei Muffin, there's something I really gotta tell you." She said in her normal, hyper voice.

The blond gulped. He was scared shitless of this Sapphira. "Y-Yeah?" He asked apprehensively.

She pulled him a bit closer, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Right when their lips were half an inch apart, she whispered to him, "I love you, Deidara."

His heart nearly leapt into his throat, but he kept it down as she smashed their lips together. He closed his eyes and couldn't do anything to push her away, break the kiss, or reject her in any way.

The bluenette eventually broke away for a moment, looking serious. "But you don't love me, do you, Dei."

"I..." Words refused to come out of his mouth.

She shrugged. "Thought so. Guess I'll just have to deal with that." She sighed and began to walk to her room. "See you in the morning I suppose."

He was surprised at that. Where was the Sapphira he knew and more often than not hated? What the hell—

Suddenly, the girl darted back and kissed Deidara fully on the lips again, forcing her tongue into his mouth and shoving her hand down the front of his jeans and grabbing him for just a second before dashing around the corner again, cackling madly. He heard a door slam, and with his eyes still wide in shock, he slumped against the wall, trying to get his heart rate back to normal, feeling somehow both violated and aroused by Sapphira's random lapse in sanity and self-control.

He retreated to his room a few minutes later, when he decided it was safe.

Amethystte came home the next morning to find a sleeping Hidan curled up in a ball just outside the front door and wondered what the fuck had happened while she was gone.

"This is why I don't leave these three home alone." She rolled her eyes, pulling her house keys out of her pocket, ignoring the boy on the ground at that point.

* * *

**Aishiteru to everyone who even got this far! **

**Should I change it to M instead? *worried***

**I know, it sucks Goody-chan, but… I tried? *Pathetic excuse* But hey, I put Dr. Goody in it a few chapters ago! XD**

**Hope you liked it Goody! Was it funny/dramatic/romantic enough for you? *all she wants is your approval* Or did you hate it and never want to speak to me again? Anything you liked? Anything you didn't? Anything you'd change in the story? Is that enough SapphxDei for you? Did the end scar you for life? Am I asking a hella lotta questio—**

**Goody: Dammit, shut the hell up already! *hits Amethystte over head with plastic back scratcher, and Amethystte, being the pathetic little thing she is, falls to the floor, unconscious***

**Amethystte: *is unconscious***

**Sapphira: *sneaks over and steals secret stash of lollies out of Ame-chan's pockets***

**Goody: o.o How the hell does she fit like, fifty million fackin' suckers in two pockets without anyone noticing?**

**Deidara: That girl likes to defy logic, I thought we all knew that by now, un?**

**Ame-chan(oc): *sigh* I wasn't in the last part enough…**

**Hidan: That's cuz you were off being a fuckin' lesbian with Krimson, wherever the hell she came from, and Amethystte didn't feel like writing that.**

**Ame-chan: … Ur an asshole…**

**Krimson: And I'll have you know I'm Amethystte's newest OC that she doesn't ever feel like writing about or introducing to Goody yet.**

**Ame-chan: And why she suddenly decided to make us lez for each other in this is beyond me. *glares at Amethystte***

**Amethystte: *twitches in her unconscious state***

**Goody: *suddenly feels compelled to write a review***

**Everyone Else Who Might Be Reading This: *also suddenly feels the need to write a review***

**Love all of you! Really I do! Goody, did you like? *hopes Goody liked a little bit***


	7. Omake! Please don't read!

**Please, you really don't have to read this, but I took a break around the end of the story and wrote this. Don't do it Goody. Don't do it. O_O You'll be scarred for life. **

**Aw hell, do whatever the fuck you want. Just don't yell at me for it, I couldn't help but add some extra Ame-chan and a bit of dear Krimson. DX**

* * *

**Odd Little Omake**-

Sapphira and Deidara sat together on the couch at a quarter to midnight, watching TV.

"We should call Ame-chan and see what she's doing." Deidara thought out loud.

Sapphira grinned and hastily whipped her cell phone out of nowhere, dialing in Amethystte's number. She put it on speaker as it rang.

"Hello?" Amethystte's voice came up, sounding a little weird. They figured it was just the phones though.

"Hey Ame-chan!" Sapphira said happily. "How are you and your friend doing?"

"G-Great!" She stuttered, sounding a bit breathless. Deidara raised his eyebrows at that.

"Awesome!" Sapphira continued. "So whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, really." She answered.

Suddenly, a smooth, quiet, feminine voice was heard in the background. "Who's that, mon cher?" The voice asked. Sapphira and Deidara looked at each other apprehensively, recognizing the voice as Krimson's.

"Sapphira-chan. Daijobu desu." They heard Amethystte reply in Japanese. Deidara blinked. He didn't know Amethystte could speak another language.

"Then you can hang up." Was the faint reply. Sapphira pouted at that.

"Ah! I can't just hang up on Sapphira, K-Krims-ah! Don't do that while I'm on the pho-phone!" She stammered, though the blond and the brunette could hear the amusement in her voice. Neither teen dared to say anything at that point, they just listened.

"Does it matter?" The French girl asked slyly.

Suddenly, it sounded as though the phone was dropped without being hung up.

"J'taime, mon cher." Krimson's voice was heard very quietly, so Sapphira turned the volume up just a bit, though she didn't understand the French saying, so she looked over at the teen next to her, who didn't appear to know either.

"Aishiteru..." Sapphira and Deidara deadpanned and stared at each other disbelievingly, definitely recognizing those certain Japanese words that came out of Amethystte's mouth.

Deidara snatched the phone out of her hands and hung up as they started hearing moans and hushed phrases in other languages, his face bright red.

Sapphira looked a little disturbed. "Dei, promise Sapphira you'll _never_ let Sapphira call Ame-chan while Ame-chan's at Krimson's house ever again."

* * *

**Deidara: Ooh, that's an interesting new side to Ame-chan, isn't it?**

**Sapphira: *frozen in shock***

**Hidan: Hell yeah, that's hawt.**

**Ame-chan+Krimson: *blushing madly* SHE WROTE IT! *points at authoress***

**Amethystte: *waves nervously and hides behind laptop***

**If you wanna know what the other languages said, you can ask, or you can look it up. I dun really care. *hides under rock* If it scared you or disturbed you, don't say I didn't warn you hon.**

**AGH! I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!**


End file.
